Einhorn
thumb|Einhornmosaik auf einem Kirchenfußboden von 1213 in RavennaDas Einhorn ist ein pferdeähnliches Fabeltier mit einem Horn auf der Stirn. Es gilt als das edelste aller Fabeltiere und steht als Symbol für das Gute. Aussehen thumb|Einhorn. Conrad Gesner: Historiae animalium, 1551Das Einhorn ist in der europäischen Tradition ein Fabeltier, das einem Pferd (manchmal auch einer Ziege) ähnelt, jedoch ein erhabenes Horn auf der Stirn trägt. Häufig wird es auch mit weiteren vom Pferd abweichenden Merkmalen beschrieben, wie zum Beispiel gespaltenen Hufen (ähnlich einem Paarhufer), dem Schwanz eines Löwen oder Wildschweins, einem Hirschkopf, Elefantenfüßen oder einem Ziegenbart. Sein Brüllen wird mit dem eines Löwen verglichen. In der chinesischen Mythologie gleicht das Qilin eher einem Ochsen. Die Farbe des Fells wird unterschiedlich beschrieben: Mal heißt es, das Einhorn sei reinweiß, mal besitzt es alle Schattierungen von weiß, ein andermal soll es alle Farben haben. Bei Aelianus heißt es, sein Horn sei schwarz und die Mähne gelb. Es wird auch über Einhörner mit Flügeln, ähnlich einem Pegasus fabuliert. Für die männliche bzw. weibliche Form des Einhorns werden die Bezeichnungen Einhornhengst und Einhornstute verwendet. Hypothetischer Ursprung thumb|left|Siegel der Indus-Kultur, die „Einhörner“ zeigen.Aus der zwischen etwa 2300 v. Chr. und 1750 v. Chr. blühenden Indus-Kultur sind eine größere Zahl von Steatit-Siegeln erhalten, die ein einhornartiges Tier zeigen, über dessen Bedeutung keine Klarheit herrscht. Das Tier kommt in unterschiedlichen Variationen vor, in Mohenjodaro und Harappa fand man Abbildungen mit einem leicht gebogenen Horn wie bei einem Auerochsen oder einem Zebu, aus Chanhu Daro stammen Tierfiguren mit gewundenen Antilopenhörnern. Alle Tiere sind streng von der Seite und naturalistisch dargestellt, es könnte sich also um ein Rind handeln, dessen zweites Horn hinter dem ersten verborgen ist. Andere Forscher erkennen auf den Siegeln ein mythisches Einhorn, das auch in späteren religiösen Texten erwähnt wird. Im indischen Epos Mahabharata kommt ein männliches Tier mit dem Sanskrit-Namen rshya vor. Dort und im Ramayana wird die Geschichte eines im Wald lebenden Jungen namens Rshyashringa erzählt (shringa, „Horn“), dem ein einzelnes Horn auf dem Kopf wächst. In frühen buddhistischen Texten ist diese Figur als Ekashringa („Einhorn“) bekannt. Im Zusammenhang entsteht so der altindische Mythos vom Einhorn. Einige zeitgenössische Wissenschaftler vertreten die Hypothese, dass der Ursprung des Einhorns in Rindern oder Ziegen liegt, denen man im Orient des 3. vorchristlichen Jahrhunderts zu Schmuck- oder kultischen Zwecken in jungen Jahren die Hörner zusammenband, so dass diese im Laufe der Jahre scheinbar zu einem einzigen Horn zusammenwuchsen. Das könnte auch die gespaltenen Hufe und den „Löwenschwanz“ erklären, die besser zu einem Paarhufer als zu einem Pferd passen. Josef H. Reichholf beschreibt Oryxantilopen als Tiere, die alle den Einhörnern zugeschriebenen Eigenschaften besitzen und in der ägyptischen Darstellung auch mit einem Horn dargestellt werden. Im Juni 2008 wurde in einem italienischen Naturpark in der Toskana ein 10 Monate altes Reh mit nur einem Horn (sog. morphologische Anomalie) entdeckt und vom Naturwissenschaftlichen Zentrum Prato (CSN) dokumentiert. Diese Entdeckung lässt vermuten, dass in der Vergangenheit gesichtete Hirsche, Rehe oder andere Tiere mit nur einem Horn den Mythos Einhorn entstehen ließen. Eine andere Theorie geht davon aus, dass in der Antike eine römische Expedition in Asien auf Nashörner getroffen ist. Weil diese nur ein Horn auf der Nase hatten, wurden sie 'unicornus' (lat. Einhorn) genannt. Da man in Europa keine Nashörner kannte, wurden sie beschrieben mit „sie sind so schnell wie Pferde und haben ein Horn auf der Nase“. Im Laufe der Zeit ist das wahre Aussehen des unicornus verloren gegangen und man stellte sich den unicornus immer pferdeähnlicher vor. Im 16. Jahrhundert vermutet Conrad Gesner, das Einhorn habe seinen Lebensraum in Indien, Asien und Arabien, da es in Europa nie gesehen wurde. Gesner verweist auf Plinius, der berichtet, das Volk der „Orsei" würde dort Einhörner fangen und es werde dort ‚Cartazanon' genannt. Da das Einhorn als einzelgängerisches Tier gilt, wird ihm als Lebensraum das Gebirge zugeschrieben. Das Einhorn in der Bibel Bis ins 18. Jahrhundert hinein war die Auffassung verbreitet, mit dem im Alten Testament häufig erwähnten hebräischen Wort „Re’em“ sei das Einhorn gemeint. Heinrich Sander wies 1779 darauf hin, dass es sich hier um einen Übersetzungsfehler handeln müsse. Er kommt zu dem Schluss, „daß man einmahl in der ganzen Schöpfung, soweit wir sie kennen, das Einhorn der Alten vergebens suchen wird, sodann, daß man in allen Stellen der Bibel, wo Luther und andere an das Einhorn denken, kein anderes Thier, als eine Ochsenart verstehen muß.“ Das Horn thumb|left|Ein vergoldeter Einhornkopf über dem Eingang der Einhorn-Apotheke in Trierthumb|Einhorndarstellung aus dem 18. Jahrhundert über der Ratsapotheke auf dem Holm in der Flensburger InnenstadtDas Horn des Einhorns wird als schneckenartig gedreht und vorne spitz zulaufend dargestellt. Es soll weiß und bis zu einem halben Meter lang sein. Mit ihm soll das Einhorn gegen seine Feinde (unter anderem Löwen) kämpfen, heilen und sogar Tote wiederbeleben können. Das Horn soll dem Einhorn erst allmählich im Laufe seines Lebens wachsen; ein abgebrochenes Horn soll innerhalb von zehn Jahren nachwachsen. Dem Horn als Trinkgefäß werden Heilkräfte gegen Krankheiten wie die Pest und den Aussatz nachgesagt. Es soll außerdem unempfindlich gegen Feuer und Gift machen. Im Mittelalter und der Frühen Neuzeit wurden die Zähne des Narwals für das Horn gehalten und als Ainkhürn bezeichnet. Noch heute existieren mehrere Objekte, meist Herrscherinsignien, die aus Narwalzahn angefertigt wurden. Insbesondere die spiralige Struktur des Narwalhorns, die sich genau so auch praktisch in allen künstlerischen Darstellungen wiederfindet, legt nahe, dass diese Hörner den Mythos gefördert haben könnten. Zwei Kreuzritter raubten in Konstantinopel zwei Narwalstoßzähne, die sie für Hörner des Einhorns hielten, und schenkten diese dem Markusdom in Venedig, wo sie noch heute aufbewahrt werden (Schatzkammer des Markusdoms). Auch die Habsburger waren im Besitz eines „Ainkhürn“-Stoßzahnes sowie mehrerer Objekte aus Ainkhürn (Wiener Kronschatz). 1671 wurde der dänische König Christian V. auf einem Krönungsstuhl gekrönt, der ausschließlich aus Ainkhürn hergestellt war. Er dient noch heute als Thron der Königin von Dänemark. Dem Ainkhürn wurden magische Fähigkeiten zugeschrieben, so zum Beispiel, dass es Gift neutralisieren könne, weswegen auch Trinkgefäße aus Narwalelfenbein gefertigt wurden. Da das Horn als sehr vielseitiges Heilmittel galt, wurden in vielen Städten Apotheken Einhorn-Apotheke benannt, wie auch entsprechende Skulpturen an deren Gebäuden angebracht. Einhörner und Jungfrauen thumb|Darstellung der Einhorn-Jagd auf einem Elfenbeinkästchen, Paris, 14. Jhthumb|Medaille „Unschuld und Einhorn in mondbeschienener Landschaft“ von Pisanello, 1447thumb|„Jungfrau mit dem Einhorn“, Frankreich, 15. Jahrhundertthumb|Gezähmtes Einhorn (Palazzo Farnese, wird Domenichino zugeschrieben, um 1602) In vielen Darstellungen von der Jagd auf Einhörner wird diese Vertrautheit genutzt, um die Fabeltiere zu fangen. Eine Jungfrau wartet auf das Einhorn. Ist es eingeschlafen, treten die Jäger aus den Verstecken hervor. In dem Zusammenhang sprechen einige christliche Legenden von stets männlichen Einhörnern, die sich ausschließlich durch eine Berührung einer Jungfrau mit ihrem Horn durch „Jungfernzeugung“ vermehren. Allerdings müssten die Einhörner gefangen werden, bevor sie zweijährig sind, da sie sonst zu stark und zu aggressiv seien. Einhörner werden als die keuschesten aller Tiere dargestellt. Männliche und weibliche Exemplare sollen ausschließlich zur Fortpflanzung aufeinander treffen. Die Seltenheit des Einhorns wird damit begründet, dass es zwar freundlich gegenüber anderen Tieren, jedoch außerordentlich aggressiv gegenüber Artgenossen sei. Einhörner und Alchemie Bei den mittelalterlichen Alchemisten symbolisierte das Einhorn das chemische Element Quecksilber. Einhörner in der Kunst In der bildenden Kunst taucht das Einhorn schon in den Kulthöhlen der Jägerstämme auf. Im Pergamonmuseum in Berlin kann man es auf dem Ischtar-Tor aus Babylon bewundern. Die älteste Darstellung eines Einhorns in der christlichen Kunst findet sich vermutlich in einem Antiphonale aus dem 12. Jahrhundert im Kloster Einsiedeln. Die Miniatur zeigt eine Verkündigungsszene mit Maria, die in ihrem Schoß das Einhorn beschützt. Vor ihr kniet der Erzengel Gabriel. Wie hier wird in der Kunst das Einhorn oft im Zusammenhang mit Jungfräulichkeit dargestellt. Dieses allegorische Motiv geht auf Physiologus im 2. Jahrhundert n. Chr. zurück, wonach ein Jäger das wilde Einhorn nur fangen könne, wenn es seinen Kopf in den Schoß einer Jungfrau legt. Im Mittelalter war das Einhorn deshalb das Zeichen für die Jungfrau Maria. Man findet es auf der Brosche des Bildes von Stephan Lochner („Madonna im Rosenhag“, um 1448, Wallraf-Richartz-Museum, Köln). Berühmt ist das Gemälde „Dame mit dem Einhorn“ von Raffael (um 1506, Galleria Borghese, Rom). Das Einhorn findet man ebenfalls auf dem Tafelbild „Der Garten der Lüste“ von Hieronymus Bosch (um 1500, Prado, Madrid) sowie bei Lucas Cranach der Ältere (Das Paradies, 1530, Kunsthistorisches Museum Wien). Eine sehr bekannte Darstellung eines Einhorns gibt es im Museum für Mittelalter (französisch Musée national du Moyen Âge) in Paris zu sehen: Die Reihe von fünf Wandteppichen, die jeweils die fünf Sinne darstellen, und einen sechsten Teppich, der alle fünf Sinne in sich vereint. Die Wandteppiche wurden für Jaen Le Viste von Lyon gefertigt und tragen somit auch sein Wappen. Kopien der Teppiche werden in vielen Filmen als Hintergrundkulisse verwendet, zum Beispiel im Gryffindor-Aufenthaltsraum in den Harry-Potter-Filmen. Das Einhorn-Motiv ist auch in Altären zu finden (zum Beispiel Einhornaltar im Dom zu Erfurt, frühes 15. Jahrhundert) und in der Bildhauerei, z. B. Einhornbrunnen von Prof. Geibel (1960) in Darmstadt. Eine in der Kunstgeschichte einmalige Darstellung des Einhorns, das nicht nur sein heilkräftiges Horn auf der Stirn trug, sondern auch „heilkräftigen Odem“ ausatmete, fand sich auf einer geschnitzten, kolorierten Eichenholztafel. Die Tafel tauchte beim Abriss und Neuaufbau der 1570 gegründeten Einhornapotheke in der Kirchstrasse in Darmstadt auf und zierte bis zur Zerstörung der Stadt durch einen Bombenangriff im Jahr 1944 die Schaufensterrückwand. Die Tafel stammte wohl aus dem 18. Jahrhundert. Heute existiert nur noch ein Foto dieser Tafel. Einhörner in der Mythologie Das Einhorn findet sich unter anderem in der christlichen Mythologie, im indischen Mythos und in der persischen Schöpfungsgeschichte. Seinen mythischen Ursprung soll das Einhorn in der griechischen Mythologie haben. Dort schlug Zeus der Ziege Almathea, die ihn gesäugt hatte, ein Horn ab (Füllhorn). Um den Stolz und das Edle des so entstandenen Einhorns zu verdeutlichen, gab man ihm den Körper eines Pferdes. Die gespaltenen Hufe und der Ziegenbart sind so ebenfalls auf die griechische Mythologie zurückzuführen. Eine prominente Belegstelle für das Einhorn in der Literatur ist auch Gaius Julius Caesars „De Bello Gallico“. Hier heißt es in Buch VI Kapitel 26, wohl ein späterer Zusatz, zu besonderen Tieren im „Hercynischen Wald“ Germaniens: Es heißt auch, dass die Einhörner Freunde des Elfenvolkes sind. Sie treffen sich mit ihnen in Vollmondnächten und wohnen den magischen Elfentänzen bei. Unter anderem werden sie auch „das Auge Gottes“ genannt. John Layard, ein Verwandter von Lady Charlotte Guest, vermutet in der Episode von Ysgithyrwyn in der walisischen Sage Mal y kavas Kulhwch Olwen („Wie Kulhwch Olwen errungen hat“) einen Hinweis auf das sagenhafte Einhorn. Biologie thumb|Unicornis ein Einhorn. Albertus Magnus: De animalibus, Frankfurt am Main, 1545Von der Antike bis zur Neuzeit taucht das Einhorn in der zoologischen und medizinischen Literatur auf: Im Physiologus, bei Hildegard von Bingen (12. Jahrhundert), Albertus Magnus (13. Jahrhundert) und in Arzneibüchern bis ins 19. Jahrhundert. Vor allem der Physiologus hatte, neben der Bibel, besondere Bedeutung für den christlichen Glauben an Einhörner. Marco Polo berichtete Ende des 13. Jahrhunderts in seinen Reisebeschreibungen („Il Milione“), auf Sumatra ein Einhorn gesehen zu haben. Die Beschreibung lässt vermuten, dass es sich dabei um das Sumatra-Nashorn gehandelt hat. Andere Details lassen zudem vermuten, dass er das Tier nicht selbst gesehen hat, sondern lediglich vom Hörensagen kannte. 1638 zeigte der dänische Arzt und Naturforscher Ole Worm, dass die angeblichen Einhornhörner in Wirklichkeit Stoßzähne von Narwalen waren. 1827 versuchte der französische Paläontologe Baron Georges Cuvier zu beweisen, dass Einhörner nicht existiert haben können. Sein Argument: Einhörner werden üblicherweise als Paarhufer dargestellt. Diese haben aber ein in der Mitte geteiltes Stirnbein, an dem ein Horn gar keinen Halt fände. Allerdings konnte der amerikanische Biologe Dr. Franklin Dove 1933 in einem praktischen Versuch zeigen, dass Cuviers Argument so nicht stimmt. Er entnahm einem neugeborenen Stierkalb die Hornknospen und verpflanzte sie in die Schädelmitte. Es entwickelte sich ein einziges, gerades Horn. Eine in Vergessenheit geratene, aber vielleicht zutreffende zoologische Bestimmung des Einhorns der Antike nahm Mitte des 19. Jahrhunderts Johannes Leunis anhand von Größe, Fellfarbe, Paarhufigkeit und räumlicher Verbreitung vor. Ihm zufolge handelt es sich um die Beisa-Antilope aus der Gattung der Oryxantilopen, wahrscheinlicher aber ist nach Josef H. Reichholf die Arabische Oryx („Körper milchweis, Hals und Nase rostbräunlich; Hirschgröße, Arabien“). Die langen, geraden Hörner sehen auf den ägyptischen Reliefdarstellungen wie ein Horn aus. Die Reliefs geben auch einen Hinweis, wie die Antilope zum Fabeltier werden konnte: Es ließ sich nicht zähmen und so domestizieren. Domestikation wäre aber gerade in der Wüste wünschenswert gewesen, da die Tiere mit wenig Futter und monatelang ohne Wasser auskamen. Der Narwal, dessen Horn lange Zeit genutzt wurde, um die Nachfrage nach Einhornprodukten zu befriedigen, wird manchmal auch „Einhorn des Meeres“ genannt und trägt den wissenschaftlichen Namen Monodon monoceros (altgriechisch: monoceros Einhorn). Einhörner in der Magie thumb|Wappen der Familie Baldung, Holzschnitt um 1530.Bei Abraham von Worms findet sich ein magisches Buchstabenquadrat, mit dem man ein Einhorn sichtbar machen könne. R E E M E L I E E I L E M E E R Einhörner in der Heraldik In Wappen ist das Einhorn eine „Gemeine Figur“. Der Schild des britischen Staatswappens wird von einem Löwen und einem Einhorn gehalten, wobei das Einhorn Schottland symbolisiert. Beim Palio (Pferderennen) in Siena gibt es eine Contrade mit dem Wappen des Einhorns. Literatur Symbolkundliche Forschung *Winfried Hagenmaier: Das Einhorn. Eine Spurensuche durch die Jahrtausende. Eulen Verlag, München 2003. *Carl Cohn: Zur literarischen Geschichte des Einhorns. Gaertner, Berlin 1896 (Digitalisat) *Rüdiger Robert Beer: Einhorn. Fabelwelt und Wirklichkeit. Verlag Georg D. W. Callwey, München 1972. *Jochen Hörisch: Das Tier, das es nicht gibt. Eine Text-& Bild-Collage über das Einhorn. Krater Bibliothek. Franz Greno, Nördlingen 1986, ISBN 3-89190-409-6. *Jürgen (Pater Werinhard) Einhorn: Spiritalis unicornis. Das Einhorn als Bedeutungsträger in Literatur und Kunst des Mittelalters. Wilhelm Fink Verlag, 2. Aufl. München 1990, ISBN 3-7705-3143-4 *Klaus Minges: Das Sammlungswesen der frühen Neuzeit. Lit-Verlag, Münster 1998. ISBN 3-8258-3607-X. *Jacques Le Goff: Ritter, Einhorn, Troubadoure. Helden und Wunder des Mittelalters. Aus dem Franz. von Annette Lallemand, München 2005, ISBN 3-406-53585-2. Symbolkundliche Darstellungen *Karen Duve / Thies Völker: Lexikon berühmter Tiere. Eichborn Verlag, Frankfurt am Main 1997, ISBN 3-8218-0505-6. *Hans Biedermann (Hrsg.): Lexikon der Symbole. Mit über 600 Abbildungen. Droemer Knaur Verlag, Augsburg 2000, ISBN 3-8289-4153-2. Zoologie *Josef H. Reichholf: Warum die Menschen sesshaft wurden. 2. Aufl. S. Fischer Verlag, Frankfurt a. M. 2008, ISBN 978-3-10-062943-2. Kunstgeschichte *Thomas Blisniewski: Die Jungfrau und das Einhorn. Eine Kölner Kissenplatte des späten Mittelalters im Museum Schnügen Köln. In: Kölner Museums-Bulletin. Berichte und Forschungen aus den Museen der Stadt Köln (4) 2006, S. 4–11 Theater, Filme und Belletristik Theater *La Licorne (Das Einhorn). Ballett von Jacques Ibert *Die Dame und das Einhorn. Ballett von Jean Cocteau (1952) Filme *Das letzte Einhorn (Zeichentrickfilm 1982), von Peter S. Beagle *Legende (1985), mit Tom Cruise und Tim Curry *Nico das Einhorn (1995) Serien *My Little Pony – Freundschaft ist Magie (2010) Musik *Filmmusik aus „Das letzte Einhorn“ *America: The Last Unicorn (Titelmelodie) *America: Where do Unicorns go? *America: Walkin' man's Road *Mia Farrow (Synchronsprecherin): Now that I'm a Woman *Jeff Bridges und Mia Farrow (Synchronsprecher): That's all I've got to say andere *Das Blaue Einhorn (Band) *Silvio Rodríguez: Unicornio (Album) *Rhapsody of Fire: The last winged unicorn *Wolfmother: White Unicorn *Trevor Moss & Hannah Lou: The Lion and the Unicorn *Satans Wife (Band): The golden Unicorn Musikvideos *Lady Gaga – Born this Way *Lafee - Prinzessin Romane *Tracy Chevalier: Der Kuss des Einhorns. Roman, aus dem Englischen von Ursula Wulfekamp. Berlin: List Taschenbuch, 2005. ISBN 3-548-60536-2 (über die Entstehung der o. g. prächtigen Wandteppiche in Frankreich) *Iris Murdoch: The Unicorn. (1963) *Peter S. Beagle: Das letzte Einhorn (Vorlage zum Zeichentrickfilm) Hobbit-Presse im Klett-Cotta Verlag, Stuttgart 1975, ISBN 3-129-00740-7. *Peter S. Beagle: Das letzte Einhorn und zwei Herzen (Fortsetzung von Das letzte Einhorn) Klett-Cotta Verlag, Stuttgart 2012, ISBN 978-3-608-93920-0. *Peter S. Beagle: Die Sonate des Einhorns (Story unabhängig von Das letzte Einhorn) *Tracy Chevalier: Der Kuss des Einhorns. List-Taschenbuch, Berlin 2005. ISBN 3-548-60536-2 *Terry Brooks: Das schwarze Einhorn *Wolfgang Hohlbein & Heike Hohlbein: Silberhorn *Michael Ende: Die unendliche Geschichte (Der Stein Al'Tsahir ist aus dem Horn eines Einhorns geschnitten.) *Joanne K. Rowling: Harry Potter In der Harry-Potter-Welt werden die Hörner der Einhörner als Zaubertrankzutat benutzt. Erzählungen *Cees Nooteboom: Die Dame mit dem Einhorn. Reiseerzählungen. *Indika – von dem griechischen Gelehrten Ktesias (um 400 v. Chr.). In Indika, einer fabelhaften Beschreibung Indiens und seiner Kreaturen, findet sich die wohl erste Beschreibung des Einhorns in der Literatur. *James Thurber: The Unicorn in the Garden (Originaltext) *Rainer Maria Rilke: Die Dame mit dem Einhorn. Insel, Frankfurt 1978, 1993, ISBN 3-458-19001-5. *Florian Russi: Alids Traum – 12 Einhorngeschichten. Weimar 2005, ISBN 3-937601-22-8. *Linda Chapman: Sternenschweif und Sternenkinder. Einhorn-Geschichten für Kinder in mehreren Bänden. Märchen *Das tapfere Schneiderlein aus der Sammlung der Brüder Grimm: Das hier dargestellte Einhorn wird als böse dargestellt und durch eine List gefangen, als es in blinder Wut auf den Schneider zurennt und sein Horn in einen Baum rammt. Aus dieser Situation gibt es keine Möglichkeit mehr für das Einhorn, zu entfliehen. Aufsätze *Josef H. Reichholf: Fabelhaftes Einhorn. Entzauberung eines Mythos. In: Die Welt, 3. Januar 2008 Lyrik Kategorie:Wesen Kategorie:Fabelwesen Geschichte